


waking moments

by nightcafe



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It’s 3AM help me, Jeonghan is there to help, Just jihan in love, M/M, Nicknames, Pet Names, Shua can’t sleep, Sleep, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 15:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19748746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightcafe/pseuds/nightcafe
Summary: Nobody likes waking up at 2AM for an unknown reason. Joshua included. But, at least he’s got a light to guide him in the dark.(Literally just Jihan cuddling + Joshua being a bit of a baby.)





	waking moments

**Author's Note:**

> i literally,, this is really bad i’m so sorry. it’s 3am and i can’t sleep and i guess this is the product of that.
> 
> apologies for any mistakes and spelling errors.

Joshua expects to wake up to the blinding sun shining in the window. He expects to hear birds chirping outside and the sound of kids playing in the street. Instead he's waking up to silence, wrapped up in complete darkness. He squints a bit, pushing himself up to a sitting position and glancing over at the alarm clock. It's 2AM, and for some odd reason he's woken up and — without even having done anything — can tell he won't be getting back to sleep very easily.

He sighs to himself, shifting a little in bed to get into a more comfortable position. He reaches over to the bedside table, grabbing his glass of water and taking a sip to clear the funny morning taste in his mouth.

"Shua," a deep voice speaks his name and he nearly spits the water all over himself from fright. He takes a deep breath, recomposing himself before turning to face the other boy.

"What is it?" He asks gently, whispering even though there's nobody else in their house. Guess whispering just comes naturally when it's the middle of the night.

"Why are you awake?" Jeonghan's voice is deep and husky, clearing having just woken up — probably due to the fact that the main source of warmth on the right side of his body just disappeared suddenly.

Joshua shrugs, another sigh falling from his lips. "I don't know, really. Just woke up." He reaches forward and brushes a few strands of blond hair out of the other's eyes. "Why are you awake?" His voice is soft, and he tilts his head to the side and even through the darkness Jeonghan can see the fondness glinting in his eyes.

"Because I felt my teddy bear get up and move by itself." Jeonghan replies, and Joshua's breathy giggle brings a smile to his lips.

"Yeah, well," Joshua looks down at his lap, trying to mask the adoring curve on his lips, "your _teddy bear_ isn't going to be getting back to sleep anytime soon, especially not now that you've made him feel all mushy inside."

Jeonghan's laugh is loud, warm and it fills Joshua with a sense of comfort. It's like a tiny star lighting up in the dark night sky. "I'm sorry about that, sweetness," and the nickname makes Joshua's insides melt that little bit more. "How about lying back down and I'll cuddle you? Hm? Would that maybe help you sleep?" The blond's suggestion sparks an interest in Joshua's mind and he nods innocently, a childlike sparkle in his eyes.

Jeonghan reaches up, opening his arms and Joshua happily falls right into them. He's immediately met by warmth, surrounding him as Jeonghan wraps his arms tightly around his shoulders. Jeonghan's always like a human heater, in his opinion, and he wouldn't change that for the world. _Especially not in winter._

They shift around a little until Joshua's head is resting between Jeonghan's shoulder and neck, and Jeonghan's head is resting atop his. He can feel Joshua's warm breath fanning against the skin of his neck and can't help but squirm a little at the tickling sensation. Joshua grins, making sure to breathe a little heavier as to pester him more.

"Shu, stop." Jeonghan squeezes him a little tighter, pulling Joshua further up his body so his face is against his cheek instead of his neck. The younger beams up at him, nuzzling his nose into Jeonghan's now blushing cheek. 

"Sorry," Joshua says sweetly, and Jeonghan knows he's not sorry in the slightest. But then again, he doesn't have to be, because Jeonghan's not really annoyed in the slightest.

"Hm," Jeonghan hums quietly, "just close your eyes and try to sleep, alright? Can't have you being all grumpy tomorrow." He feels Joshua's lips pull into a pout and laughs softly.

"I won't be grumpy. I don't get grumpy," Joshua replies and he's talking like a child who's just been provoked by a parent. Jeonghan hums again, turning his head so his lips brush the younger’s as he speaks. 

“Yes, you do.” And the pout is still there, “you act like a child when you don’t get enough sleep, baby.” 

“No, I don’t,” Joshua’s insistent on arguing back, not realising in his half-asleep state that every word is further proving Jeonghan’s point, and that fact is causing a grin to grow on the other’s lips. “You just think that because you’re so _grown up_.” 

Jeonghan almost snorts, “we’re the same age, sweetness. I think you forget that sometimes.” He closes the tiny bit of distance and presses a soft peck to Joshua’s lips. The younger hums contently, leaning into the warm touch of the other.

“Sometimes, maybe.” His voice is smaller, but it’s laced with comfort. Jeonghan smiles fondly, kissing Joshua’s nose lovingly. Joshua just hums again, shifting so he’s laying with his head on Jeonghan’s chest. The elder knows he can hear his heartbeat, and he knows he can hear it as it speeds up in his chest.

“Hm, you’re in love, aren’t you?” Joshua asks and that childish tone is back in his voice. Jeonghan can tell he’s getting tired again, as his voice trails off a little at the end of the sentence.

“Hm, maybe a little.” Jeonghan hums, stroking Joshua’s hair soothingly. “Or maybe a lot. Depends what kind of mood I’m in.”

Joshua lets out a breathy laugh, “I see. And who’s the lucky person who gets to keep your heart?” 

Jeonghan smiles, and he can tell Joshua is anticipating what his answer will be. “To tell you the truth,” he grins widely, “my teddy bear.”

Joshua laughs warmly, pressing his face into Jeonghan’s chest again, smile plastered onto his lips. “Your teddy bear loves you too,” he carries the joke and Jeonghan can’t help but laugh. “So much...” His voice turns more serious now, all joking aside but it’s true, and his voice is filled with so much adoration that Jeonghan feels like his heart ~~could~~ will genuinely explode any minute.

He combs his fingers through Joshua’s soft brown hair again. “Let’s go to sleep, darling.” He says softly, and Joshua nods against his chest, cuddling into his warm embrace.

“I love you,” the younger speaks softly, and Jeonghan just leans down to place a kiss to the top of his head.

“I love you too,” he speaks gently, his voice the most soothing sound and Joshua feels himself slipping away from consciousness. “Goodnight, _teddy bear_.”

“Goodnight, angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> me, fulfilling my hunger for soft jihan cuddles at 3am when i can’t sleep.


End file.
